


In His Apartment at Night

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [7]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jack spends the night with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Apartment at Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been tooooo long. 
> 
> I've had this in the back of my mind for a while, but haven't really had time to write it out, haha. Been swamped with sentence drabbles and the like over on my Tumblr and other projects (which you guys'll see soon!) But I figured it'd be good of me to come back to this, since I've been needing a little fluff in my life, lately. 
> 
> So without further ado...onto the story.

Jack loved the feeling of his boyfriend's lips. 

The two of them had just come back from a date, and when Mark had invited him back to his place, Jack figured he knew where it was going. Sure enough, the moment they had stepped inside, Mark pressed him back against the door, and kissed him soundly. 

They had been dating for a few months, now. Those few months had been the best few months of his entire life. Jack had literally never been happier with _anyone_ he'd dated in the past. Mark was funny, sweet, endearing, and downright _sexy_ all at once, not to mention utterly out of his league.

Despite that, here they were, making out as if their lives depended on it. Mark was a _damn good_ kisser, his kisses rough and hungry, full of desire and yet surprisingly gentle when Jack tilted his head back, groaning as he tried to get a better angle. 

Mark's hands gripped his waist tightly, pulling them closer together as Jack wrapped his arms around his neck. He panted as Mark's lips grazed his cheek, his stubble prickling him as he kissed at his jaw, then slowly down the hollow of his throat. Jack let out a low whine, shivering when he felt Mark's laugh vibrating against him. 

His mind was in a hazy swirl of pleasure when he felt Mark's hands brush the skin of his stomach, fingers chilly against the heat he was radiating. His boyfriend's lips found his again, and they kissed each other fervently, messily, and Jack lost his fingers in his hair. 

Mark's hands found his belt. Haphazardly, he fondled at the buckle, and when he loosened it, Jack broke the kiss, a panic settling into him, his stomach twisting and turning. He said breathlessly, pushing on his shoulders, “Mark. Mark, stop.”

Immediately, Mark pulled away. As if snapping out of a trance, he held his hands up, in full view for Jack to see. Jack felt his face heating up, even more so than it already was, and he covered his it with his hands. He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears burning. “Sorry. Sorry, I...I'm not...”

For as good as kissing him had just felt, Jack just...wasn't ready for it. He adored Mark, loved him, even, and by all accounts, he should be ready to... _do_ the thing. It wasn't as if he didn't find Mark attractive, because _god_ he did, but for some reason, he just...wanted to take it slow. Kissing like that was good, _really_ good in fact. He wanted to stick to that, for now. 

Mark pulled his hands away from his face, smiling at him. “Hey, hey, no. It's okay. I'm sorry, actually. I sort of...lost myself for a minute there. You just have that affect on me, I suppose.”

He laughed softly at that. Jack smiled. Mark continued, “But don't worry about it. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We'll take it as slow or as fast as you want. Whatever it is, I'm great with it.” 

Jack nodded, rubbing his arm nervously. He bit his lip. A sort of silence fell over them, as if Mark were waiting for him to say what to do next. He cleared his throat, unsure of what else to do as he said, “I guess...I...uh, should go on home now?”

Mark paused for a moment, and then rubbing the back of his neck, shrugged. “You...can stay, if you want. Spend the night, I mean. It's kind of late, I don't know if the buses run at this hour and...you know...”

His cheeks were turning pink. “Not, uh. We're not gonna...I mean...do anything. I'll keep my hands to myself, of course. But you could...sleep with me, stay here for the night, if you're comfortable with that?”

The thought of sharing a bed with Mark sent shivers up his spine. It was rather late, and he actually didn't know the bus schedule for these hours of the night. He never went home this late at night. Their date had lasted way longer than normal, and after their...moment, it was way later than usual. 

Mark was his boyfriend. What was the hurt in sleeping over?

“Ah,” he let out a soft sigh. “Yeah. I'd like that.” 

Mark beamed. “Great. Here, uh...God, I wasn't prepared for this. Come on, I have a spare toothbrush lying around somewhere and you can borrow one of my shirts and pajama pants to sleep in, if you want?”

Jack nodded, and Mark waved his hand, gesturing him to follow him into the bedroom. He padded after him and came into the other man's room, noticing him rummaging through various drawers until finally he pulled out two articles of clothing. 

He turned, handing them to him. “Here. The shirt is kind of old but it's really soft, one of my favorites. Pants are just one of my normal ones, but you can sleep in them.”

Jack took it, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. The shirt was an off gray, clearly washed and worn many times over the years. The pants were red and black plaid, not unlike the shirt he wore on a lot of their dates. Jack smiled at the thought as Mark dashed towards the bathroom. He poked his head inside and Mark was again rummaging, this time in the medicine cabinet. After a moment, he pulled a sealed toothbrush out and left it on the sink.

“We don't have to go to bed now,” Mark was saying, leaning back against the sink. “But uh, yeah. Toothbrush here...toothpaste is in the cabinet, you know...this is the bathroom...”

He gestured around. “You can take a shower if you want. Towels up on the top here...uh, yeah.”

Mark grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. I'll step out so you can do whatever. I'll be in the living room. Take your time.” 

He left, and Jack stood in the cream colored walls of the bathroom, smiling to himself as he set the clothes on the edge of the sink. He tugged off his jacket and shirt, deciding that a shower sounded really good right about now. 

~~

Fresh and clean, twenty minutes later, Jack stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his neck and in Mark's t-shirt and pajama pants. With bare feet, he walked down the hall and into the living room, where his boyfriend sat on the couch, watching whatever was on the TV. He seemed to already be in his own pajamas, his shirt with a logo reading Starbomb, which Jack presumed was a band of sorts. 

As he stepped in, Mark looked up at him and grinned. “I like your clothes.”

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to him. Mark scooted over to give him some room. He turned his attention to the screen, and his stomach fluttered in a childish wonder as he recognized the characters. “I didn't know they ran cartoons this late.”

“They don't,” Mark said. “I guess tonight is something special?”

Pretty special indeed, Jack couldn't help but think to himself. But not because of the cartoons. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the cartoons played. Jack's gaze darted to Mark, who seemed pretty content for the moment. Heart pounding in his chest, he took a chance. He bridged the small distance between the two of them and rested his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark said nothing. Jack glanced up at him, to see if he was looking at him in wonder or confusion or discomfort, but Mark's eyes remained on the TV. 

But he was smiling, now. Jack's own smile widened as Mark positioned himself a little closer, resting his head on him to where the two of them were supporting each other. 

They spent the next hour or so together like that, cartoon after cartoon playing softly in the apartment. Before long, Jack could feel his body relaxing, a strong urge to sleep overwhelming him. 

His eyelids drooped slightly. He figured he should shift his position a bit to wake himself up, but it was just _too damn cozy_ where he was. Jack bit back the yawn building in his throat, but apparently, he didn't hide his tiredness well enough. 

“Someone looks sleepy,” Mark teased, and Jack rolled his eyes lazily.

“You're sleepy,” he retorted, and his partner laughed. 

He shifted, as if ready to get up. “Right. Of course. I am pretty sleepy. And sleepy people go to bed when they're sleepy.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Jack mumbled, straightening himself as Mark stood up. 

“Then I guess I'll be weak for tonight,” he said, tugging on his arm. Jack hauled himself off the couch. “Will you be joining me?”

There was something so innocent about this whole situation that made Jack's pulse beat faster and faster. Everything felt so natural, so normal. “I suppose I can.” 

Even so, the “getting into bed” part of spending the night still had the same awkwardness he'd felt on their first date. Of all the times to feel awkward, though, this was a pretty bad one. He was wearing his clothes, used his shower, laid on his shoulder for fuck's sake—if he hadn't felt awkward up to this point, he shouldn't now. But then again, Jack knew that his mind was not even the least bit sensible. 

Mark got into his bed no trouble—duh, it was his bed. Jack loitered around at the edge for a few minutes, anxiously rolling on the back of his heels. He suddenly felt unsure of what to do with himself—should he wait, or should he just go right in? Before he had a chance to actually answer his own question, Mark looked up at him and said, “You can, you know, get in if you want. I won't bite you.” 

Jack nodded, and as Mark pulled the covers back, he mentioned, “Can you get the light, by the way?” 

He switched off the lamp, and stood for a moment in the darkness, wondering if this was really a good idea. He cursed himself for over thinking all of this, and before Mark could say anything else, he mumbled _fuck it_ under his breath, and crawled into the bed. 

Immediately, warmness spread throughout him. Good lord, why had he ever thought this was a bad idea? He sighed contently as he wrapped the covers around him. Jack then felt an arm around him, pulling him closer, and Mark whispered, “Okay?”

He could hear Mark's heartbeat, soft and low, and feel the heat radiating from the other man. It gave him a sense of security and safety, somehow, in a strange sort of way. Any tension he'd felt earlier was leaving him, and pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, he mumbled, “Definitely okay.” 

Mark chuckled, kissing him on the head, a chaste gesture in contrast to their earlier excursions. “Goodnight, Jack.” 

A bubbly feeling was churning in his stomach, but this time, it was a good one. Jack's cheeks hurt from the wide grin he was sporting as he murmured, “Goodnight, Mark.” 

It was the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Seriously, you guys have been so good to me when it comes to this series. Your support really keeps me going. Thank you SO much!


End file.
